The present invention is directed generally to a roller attachment for any workpiece support member and more particularly to a roller adapted to be supported adjacent the top edge of a sawhorse cross bar so that when one end of a workpiece is manually lifted, the other end will freely roll on the roller.
When supporting large boards such as 4.times.8 plywood sheets on a pair of sawhorses, it is difficult to reposition the board because if the board is picked up at one end and pulled or pushed, it is likely the other sawhorse will simply tip over rather than allowing the heavy board to slide on the top surface of the sawhorse. Even if the sawhorse allows for some sliding movement of a board, the frictional engagement between the sawhorse and board can result in undesirable scratching of the board. This inventor has alleviated these problems by providing a simple roller than can be easily attached to one sawhorse of a pair by a couple of relatively simple brackets.
A roller for a sawhorse is disclosed in Schuyler, U.S. Pat. No. 791,218 issued in 1905 wherein the sawhorse top cross bar is channeled out to receive a roller which is mounted on bearing blocks to accommodate vertical adjustment on the roller to positions above and below the top face of the cross bar. The Schuyler invention is an integral part of a custom built sawhorse, which is not likely to be economically feasible for widespread usage.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved roller attachment for a workpiece support member.
Another object is to provide an improved roller attachment which may be readily mounted on a conventional sawhorse.
Another object is to provide an improved roller attachment having alternate roller supports to accommodate attachment to a 2.times.4 sawhorse top cross bar whether the nominal four inch sides are upright or horizontal.
Another object is to provide a sawhorse roller attachment which is readily and easily attached to any sawhorse cross bar or other workpiece support member.
Finally, an object of the invention is to provide an improved sawhorse roller attachment which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.